


My Name is Alec

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Andrew Whitman is in a psychiatric hospital. He thinks he's Alexander Lightwood.





	1. Chapter 1

This popped into my head. Obviously inspired by the Buffy episode,  **Normal Again**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sits on the floor and stares at the wall. Something is wrong. Very wrong. The walls are white and the only furniture in the room is a cot. No sheets, just a cot and a pillow. There are no windows. He doesn't know how he got into this room, nor does he know where this room is. He's tried the door, but it's locked.

All he can do is sit on the floor and stare at the walls.

After a while, could be ten minutes, could be ten hours, the door is unlocked and a man in a white coat walks in. He is obviously a doctor. 

He smiles, "Good morning, Andrew. How are you feeling today?"

Andrew glares at the doctor, "My name is Alec."

The doctor sighs, "The first step to recovery, Andrew, is accepting who you are."

Andrew interrupts him and slowly stands up, "My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I'm a ShadowHunter. Now tell me where I am."

The doctor stands his ground as Andrew walks towards him, "Your name is Andrew Whitman. I'm not sure what a "ShadowHunter" is, but you are an assistant professor in history at Brooklyn College. All the id in your wallet is for Andrew Whitman."

Andrew stands in front of the doctor. He is a couple inches taller and looks down, "I don't care about id. I know who I am."

"Andrew, we have gone over this before. You need to let that fantasy go and return to your wife."

Andrew blinks and takes a step back, "Wife?"

"Yes, Loretta."

Andrew slowly backs away, shaking his head, "No." He looks up and with murder in his eyes runs at the doctor, "Demon." He grabs the doctor by the throat.

Two orderlies run in and grab Andrew. The doctor pulls out a syringe and injects it into Andrew's arm. Andrew whimpers "Magnus" as he collapses to the floor.

The doctor looks coldly at the unconscious man, then he and the orderlies leave, locking the door behind them.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not sure if this is going to be a standalone or if it belongs in one of the Series.

Let me know what you think.

love ya. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew still insists he isn't Andrew.

After posting chapter one, I went about my business. THEN a 'reveal' chapter popped into my head. I quickly wrote a few notes. It suddenly became clear to me, where this story belonged. But all in good time, my lovelies.

Just a reminder, no matter how angst and sad things are, I always deliver a fluffy ending. Promise.

With that in mind, I give you chapter 2.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He slowly opens his eyes and sits up. He's on the floor. He remembers WHY he is on the floor. Fucking doctor.

He glances at his arms and realizes his runes are gone. He lifts the white tshirt and his chest is bare of runes as well. When was he deruned and why does he have no memory of it?

He slowly gets to his feet and tries to remember but his mind is a blank. He glances at the door coldly. He doesn't care what the doctor says, he knows who he is. He walks over to the door and is surprised to find it unlocked. He slowly opens the door and peeks out into the hallway.

The hallway is empty.

He steps out of the room and walks quickly towards the EXIT sign at the end of the hallway.

"Going somewhere Andrew?"

He glances behind him and sees the doctor. He runs towards the EXIT. One of the orderly steps out of a room and gets in his way. He sidesteps him and reaches the EXIT door. It's locked. He sees another EXIT sign to the right and runs for it.

The other orderly steps out of a room and stands in his way. As he sidesteps him, the orderly grabs his arm. He tries to fight him off but the doctor comes over with a syringe, "Andrew, you are not going anywhere." He injects the syringe in Andrew's arm. The orderly holds him up as the sedation takes effect and drags Andrew back to his room.

The other orderly helps him toss Andrew onto the cot and they leave the room. Locking the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He opens his eyes and sees the doctor sitting in front of him. He sits up and leans against the wall. His hazel eyes are as cold as his voice, "Why was I deruned?"

The doctor looks at him confused, "Is that one of your fantasy words? Deruned? No idea what it means, Andrew."

"Stop fucking calling me 'Andrew'."

The doctor sighs, "I thought we could have a calm conversation."

"Calm conversation? Fine. Where am I?"

"You are in a psychiatric hospital."

"WHERE?"

"In Brooklyn."

"Where in Brooklyn?"

The doctor sighs, "Andrew, what difference does it make. You are safe here."

Andrew sneers at him, "Safe? I'm  _ **not**  _safe here. Why do you keep giving me drugs?"

"To keep you calm."

"Right. Why am I here?"

"Andrew, your wife was worried about you when you didn't come home. You were found in Downtown Brooklyn screaming about demons. You were bought here a month ago."

Andrew leans over, "Bullshit."

The doctor smiles, "What part of that is bullshit?"

"All of it. My name is NOT Andrew. I'm not married and I'm not a professor."

"Assistant professor."

"I'm not any kind of fucking professor. Now where are my clothes?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving and returning to the Institute."

The doctor smiles, "You are staying here until you are cured, Andrew."

Andrew leaps off the cot and grabs the doctor. He slams the doctor against the wall, "Stop calling me Andrew."

The two orderlies run in and pull Andrew away from the doctor. The doctor reaches into his pocket for a syringe. Andrew kicks him in the groin and the doctor screams as he falls to his knees.

One orderly grabs both of Andrew's arms, as the other gets the syringe from the doctor. He injects it in Andrew's arm and the man collapses to the floor.

The orderly helps the doctor to his feet, "He's developing a resistance to the drug."

The doctor nods, "That may be a problem."

The three of them walk out the room and lock the door.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The plot thickens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit clearer.

So close and yet so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opens his eyes. He is back on the cot. He sighs and leans against the wall. He tries to think. He knows who he is and what he is. He knows that he didn't leave the Institute, whenever THAT was, in the white tshirt and blue pajama bottoms that he is now wearing. He knows that he was wearing boots when he left but now he is barefoot.

He notices a orange bucket in the corner and assumes it is his 'bathroom' but it's empty. Either they take care of it while he is sleeping OR he hasn't been here for a month, as the doctor would have him believe. Just another lie on top of all the other lies.

With no window, it's hard to tell day from night or how many days have passed since he first woke up in this room. As he sits there, something comes to mind and he jumps off the cot and runs to the door.

He bangs on it, "Hey, I'm hungry."

The door is unlocked minutes later, opened and one of the orderlies is standing there with a tray. The orderly hands it to him and shuts the door in his face. He takes the tray to the cot and sits down. He sets the tray on the cot.

Two slices of white bread, a bowl of oatmeal and a small carton of orange juice are on the tray. He sniffs the bowl of oatmeal and smells medicine. More drugs. He leaves the oatmeal alone. He sniffs the bread and it smells like bread. He bites off a small piece and it tastes like bread. He eats both slices. He opens the carton of juice and smells it. All he smells is oranges. He drinks the juice.

He eyes the oatmeal and wonders if this is a trick. Did the doctor put the drugs in the bread and juice instead, while making the oatmeal smell like it had been drugged. He sighs, too late now. He gets off the bed and places the tray, with the oatmeal, on the floor.

He bangs on the door, "I'm done."

Minutes later the door is unlocked and opened. The same orderly picks up the tray, "You didn't eat your oatmeal."

He glares at the orderly, "I hate oatmeal."

The orderly sneers at him without saying another word. He closes the door and relocks it.

He sits on the cot and looks at the door. It seems that the orderlies are waiting outside the door except for that one time when it was left unlocked. Don't they have other patients to attend to? Better yet, aren't there OTHER orderlies in this place?

He hears the door unlock and isn't surprised to see the doctor walk in, carrying a clipboard, "Good morning, Andrew."

Andrew rolls his eyes without a word.

One of the orderlies brings in a folded chair and opens it beside the cot, He leaves without a word to Andrew or the doctor. The doctor sits down, "Let's talk."

Andrew shrugs.

The doctor smiles, he glances at the paper on his clipboard, "So, you are a shadow..."

Andrew rolls his eyes as he coldly says, "ShadowHunter."

"You hunt shadows?"

"I hunt demons."

"Demons? You do know that there are no such things as 'demons'."

Andrew sighs and says nothing.

"Then why aren't you a demonhunter?"

Andrew rolls his eyes.

The doctor nods, "Okay. And you live in an institute?"

"No, I live in THE Institute."

"Okay, with other shadowhunters?"

Andrew sighs, "Yes."

"And your family are also shadowhunters?"

"Yes."

"Who's Magnus?"

Andrew sits up and narrows his eyes, "What?"

"You mentioned that name, who is he?"

"A friend."

"Friend? Should Loretta be worried about this 'friend'?"

Andrew rolls his eyes, "Loretta doesn't exist. Magnus exists."

"Right, and how do you know that Loretta doesn't exist?"

"Because everything you told me about 'me' is a lie."

The doctor laughs, "I can show you the id that was in your wallet."

Andrew rolls his eyes, "Fake id."

The doctor smiles at him, "Tell me more about Magnus, Andrew."

Andrew smiles and springs from the cot. He grabs the clipboard and smashes it into the doctor's face hard enough that the chair tips back. The doctor's head slams onto the floor with a sickening thud. Andrew runs to the side of the door and waits. The door is unlocked.

One orderly runs in and Andrew slams the clipboard in his face. The orderly's eyes roll back and he falls to the floor. The other orderly trips over him and gets slammed in the head by Andrew.

Andrew drops the clipboard, steps over the two bodies and leaves the room. He runs down the hall.

An energy ball hits him in the back and sends him to the floor. He stands up quickly and faces his attacker. He doesn't recognize him.

His attacker smiles, "Guess we underestimated you."

Alec sneers, "Guess so." He senses movement behind him and turns around to see somebody he knows inject him with a syringe. He collapses.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I'm evil. But I love you. xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in another part of Brooklyn.

This is the 'reveal' chapter that popped into my head and made the direction of this fanfic very clear to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sighs, he's tired but he wants to make sure Alec is okay before going to bed. He hasn't spoken to the ShadowHunter since early this morning. Magnus has sent him many text messages that haven't been answered, and he is worried.

Somebody knocks on the door. Magnus runs to answer it, hoping to see Alec.

But it's Aldertree, "Good evening, Magnus."

"Evening. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to inform you that Alec Lightwood died this morning."

Magnus blinks as he grips the door to keep himself on his feet, "Alec is...dead?"

Aldertree nods, "Yes, sad to say. He was killed by a demon."

Tears roll down his face as Magnus tries to understand, "This morning? Then why am I just being told about his death now?"

"We were busy with the ceremony. I finally got a chance to get away from the Institute and thought it would be better to tell you in person than via text message."

"I would have wanted to be at the ceremony."

"In what capacity? You're not a family member and from what I understand, you are, or were, only a friend of his. You should be happy that I'm giving you the courtesy of telling you myself."

Magnus wipes the tears from his face, "You cold son of a bitch."

Aldertree nods, "Mr. Bane, I'm also here to let you know that unless your presence in the Institute is an 'official' one, you are no longer welcome there. Also, you are to have no contact with the remaining Lightwood family."

Magnus can't think of anything else, as he tries to deal with the fact that Alec is gone, "Where is he being buried?"

"Idris."

"Permission to visit his grave."

Aldertree smiles, "Denied. Like I said, you are no longer welcome. If we need warlock assistance, we will let you know." He turns and walks down the hall.

Magnus watches him get into an elevator and leave. Magnus closes the door and stares at it.

Alec is dead.

Magnus takes out his phone but quickly puts it back in his pocket. He doesn't want to get anybody in trouble. He leans against the door and slides down to the floor.

Alec is dead.

It hits him as tears roll down his face and he sobs into his hands. He curls into a ball and cries.

Alec is dead.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I hear you cursing me out.

I still love you. xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

My apologies. I have a timeline in my head when I write and I forget that YOU, my dear reader, are not privy to it. :p

Which is why there is confusion in regards to how this story fits into the show's canon, maybe  _confusion_  is the wrong word, but this chapter should help.

I  _ **hope**_  this chapter helps. xoxo

So, let's backtrack a bit. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldertree walks into the War Room and goes over to Alec and Izzy, "Alec, I need you to go with me on a mission."

Alec glares at him, "First you barge into Magnus' and arrest Jace. Then you stick Jace in the City of Bones and now you want me to 'help' you? Yeah right."

Aldertree glances at Izzy and sighs, "Alec, I would like to explain myself, but away from others."

Izzy sniffs, "Whatever." She walks away.

Alec nods, "Explain yourself now."

"There are still too many ears around."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Fine. I'll accompany you on this mission."

"Thank you." They leave the War Room. Alec follows Aldertree out of the Institute. They walk through the park. Aldertree leads the way to a man standing by a bench.

Aldertree smiles at the man and introduces him to Alec, "Alec, this is Lamar, he will be providing us a portal."

Alec sighs, "Hey, Lamar."

Lamar smiles, "Alec Lightwood, I've heard many things about you."

Alec nods, "I bet. Let's get this over with."

Lamar glances at Aldertree, "Impatient, isn't he?"

Aldertree nods, "Alec likes to get down to business."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Lamar creates a portal with a smile as Aldertree gestures to Alec, "After you."

Alec nods as he walks through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy sees Aldertree return to the War Room. She notices that Alec isn't with him. She walks over, "Where's Alec?"

He smiles at her, "Alec decided to visit Jace, then he is going to spend the rest of the day with Magnus."

"But it's not even noon."

Aldertree shrugs, "He hasn't spoken to his parabatai since Jace left with Valentine and he wanted to catch up."

"And Magnus?"

Aldertree sighs, "He wanted to thank the warlock for his help."

"But that shouldn't take the whole day?"

Aldertree smiles, "A budding relationship takes time."

Izzy smiles, happy for Alec and Magnus, "True." She returns to the computers and doesn't see the sneer that crosses Aldertree's face.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In case it was missed, this takes place IN ONE DAY. 

Does this help? I hope this helps. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

And now let's get back to business. 

Tissues may be required. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldertree walks into the War Room and goes over to Izzy, "Good morning, Isabelle, have you spoken to your brother?"

Izzy shakes her head, "I've tried, but it goes directly to voice mail. I was going to wait an hour or so, then I was going to text Magnus."

Aldertree nods, "He called me and said that he and Magnus were going to Staten Island. His phone was acting up and he was thinking of getting a new one."

Izzy sighs, "Okay. It  _has_  been giving him problems."

"Good. So, let's keep New York safe."

She nods, "Let's"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus slowly opens his eyes. The sun is shining and he aches all over. Guess that's what happens when you fall asleep sitting on the floor. Magnus remembers WHY and fresh tears fall from his eyes.

All he wants is to be in Alec's arms but that no longer is possible.

All he wants is to see Alec's smile and hear his voice. To see the way Alec's eyes sparkle when they look at each other.

Things he thought he would have for years, gone.

Magnus slowly gets to his feet. He glances in the kitchen but he isn't hungry. He makes his way to the bedroom and crawls into bed.

His makeup must be smeared all over his face. His clothes must be wrinkled.

He doesn't care. All he wants is Alec.

He will lay in bed and hopefully fall asleep.

Magnus pulls the sheets to his face and sobs. He just wants to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Preferably in Alec's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec slowly opens his eyes. Back in the room, sitting on the floor. But the cot is gone and his right leg is shackled to a loop in the center of the room. The orange bucket is also gone, not that he remembers using it.

He sits up and leans against the wall. He vaguely remembers an unknown warlock and a fellow ShadowHunter. He remembers the satisfaction of finally getting the best of the doctor and orderlies. He hopes at least one of them is dead.

He sighs and closes his eyes. He still can't remember anything before being in this room and he wonders if he will die in here, without a chance to say goodbye to his family.

Without a chance of having a life with Magnus.

Alec blinks at the tears that form in his eyes, and slowly run down his face.

He wonders if anybody is looking for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max flicks his hand and the portal window closes. His blue eyes are cold as ice. He runs into his bedroom and grabs his laptop. He returns to the kitchen and powers it on. He sets it on the table and paces.

He has work to do and  _nobody_  better get in his way.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shit has hit the fan and asses will get kicked. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells his fathers what happened to the other world's Malec.

Yes, Max "defender of his fathers" Lightwood-Bane, is on the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The laptop is ready. Max pulls out a chair and gets to work. He is so focused on what he is doing, that he doesn't notice a portal open by the front door nor see Magnus walk into the loft.

Magnus smiles as he looks at his son, but the smile slowly leaves his face, as he sees Max's cold eyes focused on the laptop's screen.

Fear grips Magnus' heart because he knows that only one thing could get that reaction from Max. Magnus takes a deep breath and says his son's name, but his voice is only a whisper and Max pays no attention to him. Magnus takes out his phone with a shaky hand and quickly texts Alec,  _ **how are you?**_

Alec responds a few minutes later,  _ **I'm fine Magnus, why?**_

Magnus glances at Max, and tries not to panic. His phone beeps. Alec sent another text,  _ **Magnus what's wrong?**_

Magnus swallows, how can he explain to his husband what is going on, when HE doesn't know what is going on.

His phone beeps again,  _ **Magnus talk to me.**_

Magnus blinks at tears. Alec knows him so well. Not trusting his voice, he opens a portal to Alec's office with a shaky hand. Alec walks into the loft right away, putting his phone in his back pocket. Without a word, he walks over to Magnus and hugs him.

Magnus closes his eyes and lets the calmness that is "Alec" wash over him. His husband kisses his lips tenderly and holds him tight. Magnus wraps his arms around him and grips the back of his shirt tight. Whatever danger awaits his husband is going to have to take the man from Magnus' arms.

Alec kisses him again and gently asks, "Magnus what happened?"

Magnus doesn't trust his voice, he glances at Max and looks up at Alec.

Alec looks at Max and calmly says, "Blueberry". Max, for the first time in his life, doesn't respond to his beloved Daddy. Magnus grips Alec tighter.

Alec says "Max". The voice of a ShadowHunter. The voice of the Head of the NY Institute. The voice that demands attention.

Max immediately looks up and seems confused to see Alec. He smiles, "Hi Daddy."

Now that he has his son's attention, Alec smiles, "Max, why are you giving your Poppa gray hair?"

Max looks at Magnus and sees the panic in his Poppa's eyes. Max's eyes widen. He quickly stands and runs to his fathers. He holds Magnus tight, "I'm sorry, Poppa."

Magnus holds him with one arm, as he continues to grip Alec's shirt tight with the other. He fears that letting Alec go, even for a second, will allow his husband to be taken from him. He kisses Max's forehead and whispers, "What happens to him?"

Max looks at him, confused, "Happens to who?"

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "To my angel."

Max looks at Alec and shakes his head, "Nothing."

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

Max glances at his laptop, "Oh." He puts his arms around his fathers, "Another Magnus and Alec are in danger."

Magnus glances at Alec, afraid of what he'll see, but Alec's eyes are warm and full of love. Alec gives him a gentle kiss and smiles, "You worry too much, Magnus."

Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's, "That's because I love you too much."

Alec laughs, "Oh, it's my fault. Fine, if it makes you feel better, I'll take the blame."

Max rests his head against Alec's arm, "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry Poppa. I wanted to find out what was going on before you got home. This is major shit."

Magnus sighs, "I need a martini, then you can tell us." He kisses Alec, and walks to the bar.

Alec gets a mug and fills it with coffee. He walks over to the table, pulls out two chairs and sits down. Max walks over to his laptop and sits. Magnus finishes at the bar and walks over to the table. He eyes the chair and moves it closer to Alec. He sits down, rests his left leg against Alec's right and sips his martini.

Alec smiles, "Okay, Max. We are ready."

Max nods. He takes a deep breath, "I found a new world last week, which seems to basically be the same as this one. That asshole Aldertree3 had taken Uncle Jace away and I wanted to see if the love rune would show up. But when I checked on them this morning. Magnus3 was all alone in his bed crying, and Alec3 was locked up in a room."

Magnus reaches for Alec's leg, his husband is a solid presence at his side, "Why was I, he crying?"

Max gently says, "Aldertree told him that Alec3 was dead."

Magnus finishes his martini, sets the glass on the table and holds Alec's hand in both of his, "But you said that Alec3 was in a room."

Max nods, "Alec3 was being drugged."

Alec finishes his coffee and sets the mug on the table, "Drugged? Okay Jace3 was, I assume, in the City of Bones, but why didn't Magnus3 get in touch with Izzy3 or Clary3?'

"Because that asshole told Magnus3 that he was no longer welcome in the Institute and that he wasn't allowed to talk to anybody unless it was official warlock business. Aunt Izzy was told that Alec3 was with Magnus3."

Alec shakes his head, "By the angel. And everybody took Aldertree3's word for it and didn't bother comparing stories?"

Max nods, "That is exactly what was going on."

Magnus runs a finger over his husband's knuckles, "And Alec3?"

"Alec3 didn't know how he came to be in the room and was wondering if anybody was looking for him."

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "But you know."

Max nods, "Aldertree3 tricked him with the help of Lamar3."

Magnus narrows his eyes, "That fuck hurt Alec  _again_?"

Max nods, "I just need to find where Alec3 is, then I was going to text you and let you know I was going out."

Alec smiles, "Defender of his fathers."

Max giggles, "Yes, Daddy. I take that very seriously."

Magnus nods, "But you were going to do it by yourself?"

Max shrugs, "I guess so. I didn't have a plan but I figured once I found out where Alec3 was, I would think of something."

"Well, find out where he is and WE will save him."

Max taps on the keyboard, "Before I did that, I was going to drop in on Magnus3 and tell him that his Alec was alive."

Magnus nods, "Of course. We will set his mind at ease, THEN rescue his Alec."

Alec nods, "I like that plan."

Max goes back to his typing. Magnus refills his glass with a wave of his hand. He points a finger at Alec's mug and looks at him. Alec shakes his head, "No thanks, Magnus."

Magnus nods and sips his martini.

Ten minutes later, Max looks up at his fathers, "Found him."

Alec stands up, "Good. Let's go."

Magnus finishes his martini and also stands.

Max syncs up his phone to his laptop and creates a portal. He smiles at Magnus, "Ready, Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "Yes."

They walk through the portal.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now I can officially put this where it belongs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue

The Lightwood-Bane Family Rescue of Alec Lightwood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus can sense somebody in the loft. He hopes that his death is quick and painless because he wants to get to Alec as soon as possible.

Magnus then remembers that ShadowHunters are part angel, but he's part demon, so even in death he won't be able to be with Alec. Magnus pulls the bedsheets closer as tears run down his face. He waited so long to finally have Alec in his arms. He came close to losing Alec once, but now he has lost him forever.

Why would Mistress Destiny be so cruel to allow him so little time with Alec?

Magnus sobs and covers his face with the sheets.

"Please stop crying, Magnus. Your Alec is alive."

Magnus3 blinks and slowly looks up. A young man is looking at him with gentle blue eyes.

A blue young man.

Magnus3 whispers, "He's alive?"

His visitor smiles, "Yes. He is being held in a hospital. Now please stop crying and get out of bed."

"Alexander isn't dead?"

His visitor sighs, "Did you hit your head or something? Alec is alive. He will need you to be strong because he's been drugged. You need to get yourself together for him. Enough crying. Wash your face and put some fresh clothes on."

"Aldertree said he was dead."

"And you believed that asshole? I wouldn't believe him if he told me it was snowing. I'd go look out the window just to make sure. Now get out of bed."

"Max, behave."

Magnus3 blinks, that was his voice, but he didn't speak. He looks over at the doorway and sees...himself?

Max faces the other him, "Poppa, I think he had too many martinis."

Magnus laughs, "Max, go in the living room."

Max sighs. He looks at Magnus3 and rolls his eyes, "At least Daddy doesn't get silly with too much coffee."

"Max."

"Okay, Poppa. I'm going." He leaves the room.

Magnus walks into the room and smiles at Magnus3, "I've been where you are and I completely understand what you are feeling. BUT your Alexander is alive and he needs you to be strong."

Magnus3 slowly sits up and looks at his double, "Okay, just give me a few minutes."

Magnus nods, "We'll be in the living room." He leaves the bedroom.

Magnus3 sighs and closes his eyes. He can do this. He gets out the bed and walks into the bathroom. He washes his face, then puts the light on. He looks into his eyes and doesn't like what he sees.

His eyes are haunted, almost dead. He is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But losing Alexander, or thinking that he had lost him, seems to have taken away his spirit. He flicks his hand and he's in fresh clothes and makeup. He glances in the mirror and hopes that seeing, no HOLDING, Alec will bring him back to life.

Taking a deep breath, he turns off the light, leaves the bathroom and walks out of the bedroom.

He notices Max and Magnus standing in the center of the living room, but his eyes lock onto the man standing at Magnus' side.

If it wasn't for the second rune on his neck, Magnus3 would have thrown himself at the man. He must be 'Daddy'. Magnus3 remembers Clary's visit to another universe. His three visitors must be from one that is similar to his.

Alec looks at him with the same warm hazel eyes as his Alec and smiles, "He's here."

Magnus smiles at him, "Glad you could join us, Magnus."

Magnus3 nods, his eyes never leaving Alec, "Hi."

Alec smiles, "You look like you could use a hug." He walks towards Magnus3.

Magnus3 gratefully goes into his embrace and closes his eyes.

"All we need you to do is tell Izzy what is going on. Aldertree and Lamar are behind this. But right now, getting Alec is our main concern.

Magnus3 nods, "I'll text her and give her a portal here."

"That works." He looks at Max, "Are we ready."

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good." He smiles at Magnus3, "We'll be back soon."

Magnus3 nods, "I'll be here."

Magnus comes over and squeezes his arm, "Have her stay with you until we return."

"Okay."

"Tell Izzy to avoid Aldertree."

Magnus3 nods.

Magnus smiles, "You got this."

Magnus3 nods, "I think so."

Max walks over and hugs him, "I won't let anything else happen to him. I promise." He kisses Magnus3's cheek.

"Thank you."

Max nods, and creates a portal. Magnus, Alec and Max leave.

Magnus3 watches the portal close and takes out his phone with a shaky hand. He texts Izzy3,  _ **We need to talk.**_

Izzy3 responds a few minutes later,  _ **Sure. I'm not doing anything now.**_

_**Go to Alec's room and I'll send you a portal. Don't let Aldertree know.** _

_**Oh ok give me a few minutes.** _

Magnus3 stares at his phone and waits. Five minutes later Izzy texts,  _ **I'm here.**_

He opens a portal to Alec's room and she walks into the loft with a smile. A smile that fades away as she sees the sadness in his eyes. She hugs him, "Did Alec hurt you? I'll kick his ass. Where is he?"

Magnus3 takes a deep breath, "I was told that he was dead."

"Who was dead?"

"Alexander."

Izzy3 looks at him confused, "What are you talking about Magnus? Alec is with you."

"No, he left here yesterday morning and I haven't seen him since. Aldertree showed up last night and told me that Alec had been killed by a demon. I haven't stopped crying."

"By the angel. I will skin Aldertree. That bastard told me that Alec had gone to the City of Bones to visit Jace, then he was coming here. This morning he tells me that the two of you were going to Staten Island."

Magnus3 shakes his head, "None of that is true."

"Okay. I'll deal with Aldertree later, first we need to find Alec."

"They know where he is and are going to get him."

"Good. Wait, who's  _they_?"

"Another world's Magnus and Alec, and their son Max."

She smiles, "You're kidding?"

"No. I saw them. I held Alec. They are real."

"Okay. Then all there's left for us to do is wait until they bring Alec here." She looks at him gently, "Have you eaten today?"

He shakes his head, "All I've done is sleep and cry."

"Then you need food and a cup of tea."

He gives her a weak smile, "Thanks Isabelle."

She kisses his cheek, "You're welcome." She holds his hand as they walk into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them walk down the corridor.

Alec notices that all the rooms are empty, "Remember, this is a rescue mission."

Max smiles, "Then why do you have your bow and arrows?"

"Just in case."

Magnus nods, "We don't know who is going to show up and prevent us from getting to Alec."

Max's eyes go cold, "I hope Aldertree shows up."

His fathers nod in agreement.

Max glances at the room numbers, "386 should be around here somewhere."

Magnus walks over to a door, "Here it is." He looks in the room. He sees Alec3 curled on the floor unconscious and his cat eyes flare, "They chained him to the floor." He backs away from the door and flicks his hand. The door flies open. He walks into the room.

Alec grabs his arm, "Magnus, seeing you will confuse him. Let Max go to him."

Magnus reluctantly nods, "You're right." He steps out of the way and lets Max walk in.

Max goes over to Alec3. Magnus says gently, "Max, get his head off the floor."

Max nods and sits next to Alec3. He gently lifts Alec3's head and rests it on his leg. Magnus glares at the chain attached to his leg, "Max..."

Max nods, "I got it, Poppa." He flicks his hand. The chain opens and drops to the floor. Magnus nods, "Better." Alec smiles and keeps an eye on the corridor.

Alec3 slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Max, "Hi."

Max smiles gently at him, "Hi."

Alec3 blinks a number of times, "Are you blue?"

Max giggles at the confused look in Alec3's eyes, "Yes, I am."

Alec3 smiles, "Cool." He closes his eyes and relaxes against Max. Max rests his hand against Alec3's back. He doesn't like the spaced out look in the ShadowHunter's eyes. All the times he has seen Alec3 via a portal window, he was always alert. Obviously they doubled, if not tripled, the drugs they gave him.

Magnus says calmly, "Max, no bonding with other Alec. Daddy will get jealous."

Max looks up, "Right,  _Max get his head off the floor_.  _Max get rid of the chain on his leg_."

Alec laughs, "He has you there, Magnus."

Magnus sniffs, "Both of you are sleeping in the Institute tonight."

"One of these days, I'm going to call your bluff on that threat."

Magnus' reply is interrupted by Alec3 calling his name. He smiles gently, "Yes, I'm Magnus, but I'm not  _your_  Magnus."

Alec3 tries to sit up but stops and grabs his head with both hands with a whimper. Magnus takes a few steps closer to him before he remembers that this isn't HIS Alec. He watches as Max gently takes his head in his hands. Alec3 relaxes as Max uses magic to take away his dizziness.

Alec3 opens his eyes and smiles at Max, "Thank you."

Max kisses his cheek, "You're welcome. My name is Max, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Max." He glances at Magnus, "Hi."

Magnus smiles at him, "Hi."

"We have company."

Alec3 blinks, that was his voice, but he didn't speak. He looks past Magnus and sees... himself, bow in hand.

"We don't want any trouble."

"Then leave." Alec3 tenses as he hears the orderly's voice. Max's eyes narrow. Magnus walks to his husband's side.

"Oh we are and we are taking him with us."

The orderly laughs as he pulls out a firearm, "That's what you think."

Alec releases the arrow. It hits the orderly in the throat and he falls to the floor. Alec coldly says, "That's what I know." He turns to Magnus, "Let's get out of here."

Magnus nods and walks back into the room, "Max, time to go."

Max nods. He smiles at Alec3, "I got you." He holds Alec3's arm and helps him to his feet. Alec3 holds on to Max's arm as they walk out of the room and stand by Magnus and Alec.

Magnus creates a portal and they walk through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus3 and Izzy3 are sitting at the kitchen table. After eating and talking with Izzy3, Magnus3 feels better. They turn and see a portal open by the sofa.

Izzy3's eyes widen as she sees another Magnus with an Alec and her brother with a blue young man walk into the loft.

Alec3 looks at her and gives her a weak smile, "Hey, Izzy." She can only smile in return.

She hears a chair crash to the floor as Magnus3 gets up quickly and runs to the group. He grabs Alec3 tight and buries his face in his neck. Alec3 holds him just as tight.

Izzy3 stands and walks over to them. She kisses Alec3's cheek, "Welcome back." She walks over to Magnus, Alec and Max and hugs each of them with a "Thank you."

Alec smiles, "You're welcome Izzy."

"So tell me what is Aldertree up to?"

"Not sure yet, but when we find out, we will let you know." He glances at Magnus, who is watching his counterpart keep his Alec close as they walk into the bedroom.

Magnus looks up and sees his husband smiling at him. Magnus smiles. He knows that feeling of not caring about anything but Alec.

Izzy3 nods, "Right now, I want to kick his ass all the way to Yonkers."

Max nods, "Me too, Aunt Izzy."

She smiles, " _Aunt_  Izzy, I like the sound of that." Max hugs her. "I should be getting back to the Institute now."

Alec nods, "I'm sure by now, Aldertree has been informed that Alec is no longer in that place. He for sure is going to show up here."

Magnus sniffs, "Wiser for him, not to." Max nods.

Alec smiles, "I doubt if Magnus would even hear somebody knocking at the door."

His husband nods, "Right now, he only cares about Alec. Been there, done that." He asks Izzy, "Where did you portal from?"

"Alec's room."

Magnus nods, "You want one back?"

"I would appreciate it, thank you."

Magnus creates a portal for her and after another round of hugs and thanks, she leaves.

Magnus glances at the bedroom, "Let me check on them, then we can go home as well."

Alec nods as Magnus walks to the doorway. He looks in and smiles. Alec3's head is resting on Magnus3's chest, their arms are wrapped tight around each other. Magnus nods, been there, done that. He senses magic in the air and puts out his hand. There is a protective barrier a step inside the room. Magnus nods, his counterpart couldn't lock up the loft because he knows that they will need to leave, but he would still want to keep Alec safe.

With a knowing smile, Magnus walks back into the living room and kisses his husband.

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Max, time to go home."

Max nods and creates a portal back to their world. They leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus3 opens his eyes and panics for a second until he realizes that his arms are full of sleeping Alexander Lightwood, then he smiles. Alec is alive and safe with him. He listens and the loft is quiet. His guests must have left. He flicks his hand, the protective barrier in the bedroom is gone, the building and loft are secured instead.

He kisses the top of Alec's head. The sun is setting. A wonderful ending to a crappy day. Waking up by his door seems so far away from this moment. Of course, Aldertree and Lamar need to be dealt with but Magnus just wants to enjoy the here and now.

Alec lifts his head and looks up at him with a smile, "Hey, Magnus."

Magnus smiles, Alec's eyes look clearer, "Hey yourself."

Alec snuggles closer, "I'm starving and I could use a shower."

Magnus closes his eyes, he isn't ready to let Alec go, but he needs to be strong, "Okay, go shower, and I'll fix you something to eat."

Alec nods, but doesn't leave the bed.

Magnus mentally counts to ten, then says, "You said..."

Alec keeps his head on Magnus' chest as he cuts him off, "Shh, I know what I said. But food, being clean isn't as important as feeling safe and right now, that is all I want. I want to be safe in your arms, Magnus."

Magnus holds him tighter, "Okay."

"I'm a ShadowHunter and I'm supposed to be brave  _ **all**_ the time but waking up in that room and not knowing how I got there or if anybody was looking for me, THAT scared me. The doctor kept calling me some strange name and telling me I had a wife and that I was a professor but I knew who I was and yet I didn't know how I got to be there. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. Or Izzy. Or Jace. I was scared, Magnus and I don't like being scared."

Magnus holds him tighter, "Aldertree showed up last night and told me that you had died. I don't remember him leaving or my closing the door. But I guess I did because I woke up this morning against the door, sitting on the floor. I found the energy to get into bed and must have passed out. All I remember doing is crying. In all my years, I've never felt so helpless."

"What did he tell Izzy?"

"That you were with me."

"Magnus, I still don't remember how I got in that room, what did they do to me?"

"Max said they drugged you. If you still can't remember in the morning, I'll take you to Catarina and have her check you out."

Alec nods, "That's what scares me the most, not being able to remember before being in that room."

"We'll figure it out together, Alexander."

Alec looks up at him, "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus leans over and gently kisses him, "You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're here with me."

Alec rests his head back on Magnus' chest, "This has been a shitty couple of days and I just want to wake up tomorrow and forget about them."

"Same here."

"Good night, Magnus."

"Night, Alexander."

Magnus lays there and listens to Alec breathing. Soon his body relaxes against Magnus as he falls asleep. Magnus kisses his head.

Magnus falls asleep knowing that he will start the day with Alec safe in his arms.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec is finally back where he belongs. \o/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is safe with Magnus, but there is still Aldertree and Lamar to deal with.

Magnus and Alec are finally together and they can relax.

Or can they?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and smiles. The sun is shining and he has Alexander Lightwood, safe and sound, in his arms. What more could he want?

Alec wakes with a sigh. He looks up at Magnus and smiles, "Morning."

Magnus leans over and kisses his nose, "Morning, Alexander. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My mind is still blank, but I feel more like myself."

Magnus nods, "Shower and breakfast, then a trip to Catarina's?"

"Okay."

Magnus knows that he has to take the first step. With a sigh, he untangles himself from Alec and gets out the bed. He laughs at Alec's pout and kisses him, "Time to get up and start the day."

Alec groans but nods, "Fine. But I'm not putting these clothes back on."

"Of course not." Magnus flicks his hand. A black tshirt, and a pair of black jeans appear on the bed. "Better?"

Alec smiles, "Much better. Thank you."

Magnus smiles and walks out the bedroom. He walks into the kitchen. He is about to open a portal to the bagel store when Alec screams his name. The loft and building are still in lockdown. Magnus doesn't understand how anybody could have gotten in. He creates a fireball as he runs to the bedroom.

Alec isn't there.

Magnus runs into the bathroom and sees Alec.  _Only_  Alec. He's staring at the mirror, fear in his eyes.

Magnus extinguishes the fireball and takes a deep breath, "Alec, what's the matter?"

Alec whispers, "My runes. Why don't I have them?"

Magnus was preoccupied yesterday with having Alec, finally, safe in his arms so he didn't notice that his deflect/block rune wasn't on his neck. Magnus assumes that Alec's rescuers also were focused on keeping him safe to notice his lack of runes. But in the harsh fluorescent light, his unruned skin is obvious.

Magnus walks over to him, "It's okay, Alexander."

"No, it's not okay, Magnus. My runes are gone and I don't remember why or how."

Magnus passes a hand over Alec's neck and nods. He gently kisses Alec's lips and takes a couple of steps back, "Do you trust me?"

Alec nods, the fear in his eyes has nothing to do with the warlock in front of him, "Of course."

Magnus smiles and creates an energy ball. He gently throws it at Alec. The ball encircles Alec, then disappears. Slowly Alec's runes start to reappear. Magnus nods towards the mirror, "Now look."

Alec turns to the mirror. He relaxes as he sees the reflect/block rune on his neck. He looks down at his arms and sees the soundless and angelic power runes. Without thinking, he takes off the white tshirt and sees that all his runes are back. He looks at Magnus and blushes.

Magnus quickly looks from Alec's naked chest to his eyes, "Lamar used magic to cover them."

Alec shyly walks over and kisses him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let me go get breakfast."

Alec nods, "Okay."

Magnus walks out of the bathroom and through his bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, he takes a deep breath, Alec isn't aware of how much Magnus wants to get his hands on him. Magnus laughs at himself for being tempted by an angel. He creates a portal, time to get breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus returns and sets the bag on the table. He wasn't sure what bagels Alec liked, so he got a mix. He got cream cheese and butter to spread on them, and two large coffees.

Magnus wonders why Alec is still in the shower. He listens but he doesn't hear the water running. Worry makes him run into the bedroom. Alec is dressed in black and sitting on the bed, looking down at his hands.

Magnus slowly walks over and sits beside him, "Alexander?"

"A portal."

Magnus takes Alec's left hand in his, "What about a portal?"

"That's how they got me in that room."

Magnus closes his eyes, "You remember?"

Alec nods, "Everything just popped into my head as I was getting dressed."

"Tell me."

"Aldertree said that he needed my help on a mission and he wanted to explain his actions. At first I wasn't interested but he was persistent, so I agreed. We left the Institute and walked over to this guy. Lamar. He opened a portal and we walked into  _that_ room. I asked Aldertree, ' _What's the mission?'._ Aldertree laughed and said ' _It depends on you'._ I told him that I was done with his shit. He laughed again and told me that I had two choices."

Magnus rubs his thumb over Alec's knuckles and gently says, "Two choices? It's okay, Alec, I'm here and I won't let anybody hurt you."

Alec looks at him with tears in his eyes, "My two choices were to never see you again or to stay in that room until I forgot you. I told him that was impossible. You were the High Warlock of Brooklyn and as a NY ShadowHunter, you and I would be seeing each other. He told me that he would approve my transfer to Jersey. I told him I wasn't leaving my family. He insisted and I told him to go fuck himself. I felt a needle in my arm and I passed out."

Magnus whispers, "This is my fault."

Alec shakes his head, "No, Magnus. This isn't. This is all on Aldertree. He can't dictate who I see or can't see."

Magnus nods, "Okay. Then what happened?" He rubs his thumb over Alec's knuckles.

"I woke up. I was still in my black clothes and I still had my runes. Aldertree was there. He asked me, ' _What's your name?'._ I told him, ' _Alec LIghtwood_ '. He slapped me in the face and said ' _No, you are Andrew Whitman.'_ I told him to go fuck himself,  ** _that_  **was a mundane's name and I was a ShadowHunter. He laughed and said, ' _Not anymore_ '. I felt a needle in my arm and passed out again."

Magnus feels the rage build inside of him and closes his eyes. He rubs his thumb over Alec's knuckles and whispers, "Go on."

"I woke up and I was in  _those_ clothes. Aldertree and a man were standing over me. I told Aldertree that enough was enough. He laughed at me. The man gave me another shot and I was knocked out again. Then I woke up and was alone in the room. That guy walked in and he insisted that I was 'Andrew' and that I was married to 'Loretta' and that I was a 'professor at Brooklyn College', but I  _ **knew**_ who I was. Even though my runes were gone. My phone, my stele. I still knew I was Alec Lightwood."

Magnus is glad that Alec isn't looking at him, as his cat eyes flare. He never wanted to hurt somebody as much as he wants to kill Aldertree right now. He rubs his thumb over Alec's knuckles, not only for his own comfort, but to let Alec know that he's no longer in that room.

Alec continues, "I woke up and the door was unlocked. I know now, that was a test. But I foolishly thought at the time, that I would be able to escape. No, it just got me drugged again. The doctor, not even sure if he was a real doctor, but he kept trying to put those lies into my head and the more he kept pushing them, the more I kept fighting back. Then the doctor wanted to talk about you and something snapped inside of me. He had a clipboard in his hands and I used it as a weapon on him and the orderlies. I almost got away but Lamar and Aldertree stopped me."

Magnus keeps his eyes closed as he pictures Alec fighting for his sanity.

Alec continues, "I woke up and was chained to the floor. Without my stele, there was no way I was leaving that room. I knew who I was but that's all I knew. I was scared, Magnus. Scared that I'd never see you again. Scared that I'd never see Izzy or Jace again. Scared that nobody was looking for me or if they  _ **were**_  looking for me, I wouldn't be found. Scared that I would die in that room."

Magnus moves closer to him, gently kisses his lips and wipes away his tears, "Aldertree will pay, I promise you."

Alec nods, "When I woke up and saw I had a visitor, I thought I was dreaming. But for the first time since I was in that room, I felt safe. I heard your voice and I heard  _ **my**_  voice, and it felt even more like a dream. I heard the orderly's voice, that's when I knew it wasn't a dream, but I felt safe. Then we were here and you and Izzy were here and you were holding me."

Magnus holds him tight, "Yes, when you walked out of the portal, I wanted you in my arms and nothing and nobody was going to get in my way."

"That's when I really knew it was over. I was here in the loft with you."

Magnus nods, "Aldertree knew that telling me you were dead was the only way to keep me from looking for you. And telling Izzy that you were with me, kept her from asking questions about your disappearance. Jace was locked up and out of the loop. Anybody who would have worried about you was given a story and none of us thought to talk to each other."

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', "Izzy would have texted you eventually."

Magnus nods, "And when she did, I would have ripped the city apart looking for you."

"Guess I don't have to see Catarina, after all."

Magnus kisses him gently, "Guess not. You ready for breakfast?"

Alec nods, "I'm starving." They stand and walk out the bedroom hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are finishing breakfast when somebody knocks on the door.

Magnus glances at it, "I should have left the wards up."

Alec asks, "Maybe it's Izzy?"

"She would have texted first. Let's be on the safe side, bedroom." Alec nods and runs out of the kitchen.

Magnus waves a hand at the table, removing all traces that a second person was there. He walks to the door and opens it. Aldertree.

Magnus glares at him, "What do you want?"

Aldretree tries to look into the loft, but Magnus blocks his view, "Morning, Magnus, have you seen Alec?"

Magnus narrows his eyes, "I'm a warlock, not a ghost whisperer. How could I have  _seen_ him, considering he's dead?"

"Right. But we both know that isn't true, don't we?"

"You told me he's dead. You took great pleasure in telling me that. Now what do you want?"

"May I come in?"

"No, in fact I would appreciate it, if you got off my property." Magnus goes to close the door, but a burst of magic pushes it wide open and sends Magnus into the living room.

Magnus quickly gets to his feet and glares at Lamar, "Neither of you are welcome here, so leave."

Lamar smiles, "How did you do it, Magnus?"

Magnus looks at him with cat eyes, "Do what?"

"Find the safe house and glamour somebody to look like Alec. Oh and the blue guy was a nice touch."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Aldertree walks through the living room and looks in the kitchen, "Where is he, Magnus?"

"Who?"

Aldertree glances at Magnus, "Alec. We know you got him and we want him back."

"Fuck you."

Aldertree nods and walks to the bedroom. Magnus gets ready to attack him, but Lamar hits Magnus with an energy ball that knocks him down. Magnus quickly gets to his feet, glaring at Lamar. He takes two steps and hits a wall. He anxiously watches Aldertree walk into his bedroom.

Magnus narrows his eyes at Lamar, "Lower this barrier."

Lamar smiles, "No."

Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers as he sees Aldertree walk out of his bedroom. Aldertree walks through the living room and steps out to the balcony. He walks back into the loft and looks at Magnus, "Where is he?"

Magnus' eyes are cold, "He's dead. Get the fuck out of my loft, both of you."

Aldertree smiles, "This is your last chance, Bane. We will find him, either with your help or without it. The question is, are you willing to die to protect him?"

Magnus glares at him, "Yes, I am."

"So be it." He glances at Lamar, "KIll him."

Lamar smiles, "It would be my pleasure." He flicks his hand and handcuffs appear on Magnus' wrists. Magnus narrows his eyes. Lamar sends a fireball at Magnus. Magnus stares at him awaiting his death.

The fireball is destroyed. Lamar and Aldertree turn around and see a second Magnus. This Magnus creates a fireball of his own and throws it at Lamar. Lamar tries to move but can't. The fireball hits him in the chest, he screams in pain and dies.

Max drops his invisibility glamour and appears by the front door. Aldertree pulls a firearm from his belt and points it at the second Magnus.

"Put the firearm down."

Aldertree glances towards the bedroom and sees Alec standing there, an arrow loaded into his bow and pointing at him. Aldertree notices a love rune on this Alec's neck. He pulls the trigger. Alec lets the arrow go and it goes through Aldertree's left eye. The bullet hits a barrier in front of Magnus and is destroyed. Max runs to Magnus3. He snaps his fingers and the cuffs are gone.

Magnus3 grabs Max's arm, "Where's my Alexander?"

Max smiles, "He's fine."

Magnus nods as he walks over to them, "He's in the Institute with Izzy."

Magnus3 closes his eyes, "In the Institute? How did he get there?"

Magnus smiles, "Like this." He opens a portal and Alec3 walks in. Magnus3 runs over to him and they hold each other.

Alec smiles, "Magnus, what about the trash?"

Max giggles, "I got this, Daddy." He goes over to Lamar and opens a portal. With a flick of his hand, the body is gone, "Really, Lamar, you should give it up." He walks over to Aldertree and sends his dead body through a portal as well. He smiles at Alec, "Trash is gone, Daddy."

Alec laughs, "Thank you. I'm sure Magnus appreciates us not leaving a mess in his loft."

Magnus3 kisses Alec3, then looks at Magnus, "Not that I'm ungrateful but how did you know?"

Magnus coldly says, "Max saw both of you dead."

"Dead?"

Max nods, "You might want a martini."

Magnus walks away from the bar and hands Magnus 3 a glass. Max hands Alec3 a Dunkin Dounts cup and smiles at Magnus3, "You should buy a Keurig machine."

Everybody walks into the living room. Magnus3 and Alec3 sit on the sofa. Magnus, Alec and Max sit in chairs.

Magnus3 takes a sip, "Okay, tell us." Alec3 nods as he drinks his coffee.

Magnus sits back in the chair, "That night after we left here, Max checked to see how you were doing and you were both dead. Of course, we had to return."

Magnus3 holds Alec3's hand, "Dead how?"

Max takes a deep breath, "Aldertree found Alec in your bedroom and pulled him out here. Lamar had you behind a barrier so you couldn't do anything to stop that bastard from slitting Alec's neck."

Magnus3 gasps and holds Alec3's hand tight in both of his. Magnus unconsciously moves his chair closer to Alec and rubs his thumb across his husband's knuckles.

Max continues, "That bastard stood over Alec's body and laughed as you cried. Lamar dropped the barrier and you let him kill you."

Alec3 squeezes Magnus3 hand, "You got me out of the bedroom."

Magnus nods, "We knew what they were going to do before they did it, so we were prepared for everything. They showed up and I was in the bedroom with a portal to take us to the Institute. Once you were safe, the rest was easy. Max was invisible and ready to protect Magnus. I figured a few bumps wouldn't deter ME from protecting the man that I love, so Max was instructed only to step in if it looked deadly. We didn't want them to know too soon that you had back up."

Magnus3 kisses Alec3's hand, "I think my heart stopped when he walked into the bedroom. I was waiting for Alec to cry out but I wasn't expecting Aldertree to walk out alone."

Magnus nods, "Yes, sorry about that. But like I said, we wanted the element of surprise on our side. Once Aldertree was finished with his tour of the loft, I portaled my Alec to the bedroom. When Lamar handcuffed you and dropped HIS barrier, Max put up one of his own. You were never in danger. I portaled onto the balcony and you saw me walk into the loft."

Magnus3 nods, "I hoped you were the reason why Alec wasn't in the bedroom, but until you walked in, I wasn't sure."

"We had planned on returning to take care of them anyway, but we didn't realize that they would come after you so soon."

Max nods, "They saw us rescue Alec and figured it was Magnus himself."

Alec sniffs, "Aldertree never was smart."

Max giggles, "Neither was Lamar."

"True."

Magnus smiles, "Our work here is done." He, Alec and Max stand up.

Magnus3 and Alec3 also stand up. Magnus3 holds Magnus' arm, "The words 'thank you' don't seem to be strong enough."

Magnus smiles, "Just make each other happy."

Alec3 nods, "We'll try."

"Good."

Max creates a portal back to their world, he and his fathers leave.

Alec3 holds Magnus3 tight, "Izzy says 'hi'."

Magnus3 rests his forehead against Alec3's and holds him around the waist, "To almost lose you AGAIN..."

"But you didn't."

"No I didn't."

"Max found my stuff."

"Good."

"I wonder who the Head will be now."

"Not caring."

"But..."

"Alexander, shh. I want to listen to you breathe."

Alec3 giggles, "Okay."

Magnus3 closes his eyes and shuts out everything but the sound of Alec3's breathing. Alec3 closes his eyes with a sigh. They stand in silence, holding each other for a few minutes.

Alec3 bites his lip, "Magnus?"

Magnus3 sighs, "What?"

"All we're going to do is stand here?"

"Why, do you have something to do?"

"I've been away from the Institute for two days."

"And?"

"And I should go back."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a ShadowHunter and that's where I belong."

Magnus3 pulls away from him, and holds Alec3's face in his hands, "You also belong with me. I thought you were dead, Alexander. As far as the Institute was concerned you were with ME. I would like you to spend the rest of the day with me. The Institute can wait until tomorrow."

Alec3 bites his lip, "I didn't know I belong with you."

Magnus3 is momentarily distracted by Alec3's lip biting. He nods and gently kisses Alec, "Yes you do."

"Oh, then I guess we can stand here and do nothing for a little while longer."

Magnus3 smiles, "Thank you." He pulls Alec3 close to him again and closes his eyes. Alec3 giggles and closes his eyes.

A few minutes later, Alec3 says, "He does the same thing you do."

Magnus3 sighs, "Who does what?"

"The other Magnus. He rubs his thumb over his Alec's hand, just like you do to me. Is that a warlock thing?"

Magnus3 kisses him, "No, I'm pretty sure, it's only a Magnus Bane thing. Now shhh."

Alec3 giggles, "Oh."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anybody crying over Aldertree and Lamar? Nah, didn't think so. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness with Max and his fathers.

Final chapter belongs to the Lightwood-Bane family, of course.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been over a week since they taught Aldertree and Lamar a deadly lesson (again).

For Alec, it's also been an exhausting week of dealing with ShadowHunters, DownWorlders, mundanes and demons, individually and in various combinations. It's Friday night, dinner has been eaten. The dishes have been cleaned.

Alec is stretched out on the sofa, his head resting on Magnus' leg, as his husband plays with his hair and watches  **Shark Tank.**  Alec's eyes are closed, he may or may not be sleeping.

Max is in his room, checking on his favorite Other World Fathers.

Magnus leans over to steal a kiss from Alec. Alec smiles. Magnus kisses his nose, "I thought you were sleeping."

Alec's eyes are still closed, as he answers, "I was, but I hear that true love's kiss wakes sleeping beauty."

Magnus laughs, "Then why didn't it work twenty two years ago?"

Alec opens his eyes, "It kinda worked."

"Hmm, true." He leans over to kiss his husband.

Max walks out of his room, sees his fathers kissing and smiles.

Magnus glances up, "Audience is here."

Alec sits up, "I thought audience was busy stalking other fathers."

Max sniffs, "It's not 'stalking', it's 'protecting'." He walks over and sits on the coffee table.

Magnus laughs as Alec raises an eyebrow, "Now that sounds vaguely familiar."

Max giggles, "If it's good enough for Poppa, than it's good enough for me."

"So, defender of his fathers, anything we should worry about?"

Max pouts, "No love rune."

Magnus laughs, "Damn, that's terrible. But otherwise, how are they?"

"Uncle Jace was cleared of all charges, but Valentine still attacked the City of Bones."

Alec nods, "That's good, but who ran the trial, since Aldertree is dead?"

"Lydia."

Alec nods, "She took over as Head again. Good."

Magnus sniffs, "Max, what about Magnus and Alec?"

Max sighs happily, "Very much in love."

"Did they make love yet?"

Alec's eyes widen. He says "Magnus, this is our son," as Max says "Poppa, no fathers sex zone."

Magnus laughs at both of them, "Party poopers."

Alec sniffs, "Maybe  _ **you**_ will be sleeping in the Institute tonight."

"Maybe I will."

Alec smiles, "I dare you."

Max giggles, "I double dog dare you, Poppa."

Magnus moves to the other side of the sofa, away from Alec, "I hate both of you."

Alec laughs. He smiles at Max, "We hurt his feelings."

Max giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Magnus folds his arms, "Twenty years, the two of you have been tag teaming against me."

Max giggles, "Even when I was a baby?"

"Yes."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Exaggerating a bit, aren't you Magnus?"

Magnus shrugs, "Maybe a bit."

Max giggles. He stands up and kisses Magnus' cheek, "Night Poppa".

He sniffs, "Good night, but I still hate you."

Max giggles. He kisses Alec's cheek, "Good night, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Night, blueberry."

Max walks to his bedroom. Magnus glances at Alec, "And you?"

Alec smiles, "And me what?"

"Are you going to bed?"

Alec rolls his eyes, "Magnus, it's not even ten yet."

Magnus moves closer to him, "So what are your plans for the rest of the evening, Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec smirks, "I thought you hated me."

Magnus smiles as he kisses Alec's nose, "You are my beautiful, brave, angel of a husband, I could never hate you for longer than a few minutes."

Alec smiles, "Well, in that case, the rest of my evening will be spent with my beautiful, badass, magical husband." He kisses Magnus.

Magnus stands, pulling Alec with him. They continue to kiss as they make their way to their bedroom.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I told you, always a fluffy ending. \o/


	11. deannaG talks

Hello :D

I'm not sure where it was, either on tumblr, or in a PM with somebody, but I did mention that my original plan for  **Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series** , was to have twenty stories, since it was to celebrate his 20th birthday.

I even had a vague idea for the 20th (last) story which was going to have Max fight for his very existence.

Since then, his Adventures have branched out to Other Worlds, which surprised me. Yes, I did intend to have AU!Magnus (Cardigan!Magnus) show up, but that led to other worlds, which led to the Redefined AU.

Here I am, finally finishing the 20th story and I'm not ready to say goodbye to Max and his fathers.

And I do believe that you, my dear reader, aren't ready to say goodbye either.

Not only will Max continue to have more adventures and visit other worlds, but I do plan on going back to the Redefined AU and bridging the gap between  **Hodge is in Trouble**  and  **When Worlds Collide**.

Happy Spring Season Finale to everybody.

Love ya,

deannaG xoxoox


End file.
